1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to record material. It more particularly relates to image receiving sheets in the form of sheets and adhered microcapsules.
2. Description of Related Art
Record material systems are well known in the art and are described in many patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,375; 3,674,535; 3,746,675; 4,151,748; 4,181,771; 4,246,318; and 4,470,057 which are incorporated herein by reference. In thermally responsive systems, basic chromogenic material and acidic color developer material are contained in a coating on a substrate which, when heated to a suitable temperature, melts or softens to permit said materials to react, thereby producing a colored mark.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,681 discloses a light- and heat-sensitive record material relying on use of permeable capsules relying on heat to effect coloring component permeation through the thermoplastic capsule wall.